Theoretical Timelines
by RJDG-Fanatic
Summary: This is a timeline (no duh) that follows Dick Grayson (briefly along with the Bat Family) through all of the Young Justice,Teen Titans, and Batman (television series versions). This will include main plot points and some stuff from the comics. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! (...Double negative?)**

 **[A/N: This is a timeline (no duh) that follows Dick Grayson (briefly along with the Bat Family) through all of the Young Justice,Teen Titans, and Batman (television series versions). This will include main plot points and some stuff from the comics. Dick Grayson is personally my FAVORITE character in the whole DC universe. So I decided to write my first fanfiction about him! I hope you enjoy!]**

When Richard John "Dick" Grayson was eight years old his family (his mom, dad, cousin, and aunt) fell to their deaths after Tony Zucco sabotaged their trapeze act. His uncle was put into a coma, until a year later when he passed. For about a month after the incident, Richard stayed at Gotham's Juvenile Detention Center until Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward. Dick stayed at the Wayne Manor with Alfred (the butler) and Bruce.

For the first six months that he lived there, Dick was lonely and felt that he didn't get the proper attention from Bruce that a normal child would get from their father. And seeing Bruce come back late at night, (or in some cases early in the morning) he became suspicious. Soon, he realized that Bruce was keeping a secret and found the Bat-cave.

After some convincing, Bruce agreed to train Richard to bring Zucco to justice and avenge his parents deaths. Dick took up the name "Robin" in memoriam of his mother and began fighting crime in the honor of his parents at age nine. Batman and Robin soon became the best known partnership in the world and kept Gotham's filthiest criminals at bay. They constantly took down the likes of the Riddler, Catwoman, Scarecrow, and the Joker.

Even though Robin was highly trained and worked in a dangerous environment, he always had a light-hearted attitude in any predicament, but was at times reckless. At age 11 _ **[1]**_ he was kidnapped and mercilessly tortured by Two-Face until Batman came to rescue him. It was then that Dick truly understood the gravity of being a hero and how he was constantly toying with death. When playing the role of Robin, he started to acknowledge caution, but still kept his own cheerful approach.

When Dick started as Robin, he met Kid Flash (a.k.a. Wally West) and Speedy (a.k.a Roy Harper). They were known as the first three sidekicks- though they preferred the term "partners". The three soon became best friends and wrought havoc upon the Justice League. The troublesome trio were mischievous and continuously pulled pranks on everyone on the League. Through this, they forged a bond that they would have for the rest of their lives and considered each other brothers.

Dick also made good friends with the Commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. What he didn't know was that Barbara had a nightlife of her own being Batgirl. Once she got the attention of Batman, she became his second protege and the fourth member of the Bat-family.

By the time Robin was 12, Kid Flash was 14, and Speedy was 16, they had met Aquaman's new partner, the then 15 year old Aqualad (a.k.a. Kaldur'ahm). They found a connection with each other, though not as strong as Dick, Wally, and Roy's. Two years later, Speedy would quit and leave to become his own hero, but Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stayed together and created the team known as Young Justice.

Under the watch of the League, Young Justice took on covert operations to deal with the plans of the Light. **[A/N: All the events that were played out in the first season of** _ **Young Justice**_ **television series proceed in this timeline.]**

Around the time that Dick turned 15, he and Bruce started to clash. They began to argue about each other's methods in the field. One night, after the Joker had broken out of Arkham (again) Richard had been told to stay in the Batcave, but didn't listen and decided to assist in finding the maniac by himself. After discovering that he had been hiding out in a warehouse, Robin decided to engage in battle without backup. He was shot in the shoulder and left to die of blood loss. Batman found Robin in time to save him, but was fed-up with him not taking orders and "fired" him.

After the fall-out, Dick had decided to leave Gotham, New Jersey and move to Jump City in California. Before he left, Richard had stolen back his Robin suit and visited important people in his life to say goodbye. He first went to the home of Barbara Gordon and then Wally West in Central City. Dick had asked Wally to tell the team that he left and give a note to his girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara _**[2]**_. After many tears, he left his former life behind.

While in Jump City, he gave up the identity of "Dick Grayson" and stayed strictly as "Robin". There, he had started a crime-fighting group called the Teen Titans. **[A/N: All the events that were played out in the** _ **Teen Titans**_ **television series proceed in this timeline.]**

A few months after starting his new team, Dick got word of a new Robin in Gotham and Bruce Wayne's adopted son- Jason Todd. Dick felt betrayed that Bruce would just hand over his name like and thought he had no right- that it was _Dick's_ identity. Though eventually, Richard allowed Jason to keep the Robin mantle in Gotham and they formed a love-and-hate/brotherly relationship.

Around three years later, the Young Justice team found where Robin went. His old team asks him to return, but he refused because he was in a good place with the Titans. Though, the allies kept in contact.

About a year later, Jason "dies". **[A/N: I believe that we all know why I put that in quotes!]** Dick was hurting as he realized he had lost yet another family member.

Richard had lost his way, but after speaking to Superman, he finds that the incident was out of his contro. Dick realised the only way to overcome this is to drop the Robin title for one of his own… Nightwing!

Meanwhile, Bruce was in Gotham, ruthlessly taking down criminals. After a while, Tim Drake came to him about taking back Dick as Robin and his partner. After rejection from Bruce and Dick, Tim decides to become the new Robin.

At the age of nineteen, Dick leaves the Teen Titans to go out on his own. He stationed himself in Blüdhaven. He resumed his alter ego and acquired a day job as a cop in the city police department.

After a while, his old team once again asked Dick to return. He accepted and was Kaldur's right-hand man until they made a plan to infiltrate The Light. When Kaldur left, Dick was asked to fill his role as leader on the team. **[A/N: All the events that were played out in the second season of** _ **Young Justice**_ **television series proceed in this timeline.]**

 **[A/N: Thank you for reading my first fanfiction ! Anyways, that's how I theorize how the Dick Grayson timeline would go if Young Justice, Teen Titans, and Batman were all on the same timeline. I hope I made things clear enough and that you enjoyed the story!**

 _ **[1]**_ **I know he was about 12, but for the sake of the Young Justice timeline (because he was 13) I thought it was more appropriate for him to have some healing time.**

 _ **[2]**_ **If you want to read the letter that Dick wrote to Zatanna, read my fanfiction "Biography"**

 _ **[3]**_ **I know that Dick is Nightwing when Jason is taken in by Bruce, but I felt that it worked better in this story for Dick to take up the new mantle when Jason died.**

 *** Please take a poll on what my "first" story should be about on my profile!**


End file.
